Ive Come Back
by Magnetic Guardian
Summary: Soul. Soul went missing right after graduation. The sad part was he knew he was going to disappear too, he told me. He told me the night before graduation. He had come into my room, knowing fully well that I was still awake, and slide into my bed with me. SoMa fanfic. My first so please don t kill me. Rating will probably change...Eventaully...
1. I Remember

Hello goers! I promise you this will hopefully not be as crappy as my Yu-Gi-Oh stuff! Just for the record i thought this was a long chapter, for me this was three pages of note book paper front and back. Sorry i`m not a crazy writer who can actually write huge stories. I started this story in class when I finished my ISATS early. TADA! You have a story! Um the rating will eventually change. No idea when or if it even will, cuz i don't write lemons...well... Well see ya around! Guten Nacht!

Kid: I hope you all know she dosen`t own us. Because that would be completely asymmetrical

Liz: *faceplam* Kid that dosen`t make any sense

Kid: YES IT DOSE! HER HAIR IS PARTED ASYMMETRICALLY!

Liz: Have you been taking your meds?

Kid: What? no!

Patty: Magnetic Guardian dose not own soul eater or any of us. She only owns the plot and maybe a few cats.

Magnetic Guardian: HEY!

* * *

Beautiful pale skin, radiant emerald eyes, soft blonde hair hanging loosely around slender shoulders, soft bangs nicking the edge of thick black eyelashes, little pink lips drawn into an ever so tiny smile. This is what I saw looking into the mirror that hung slightly titled on the ivory wall above the small white porclin sink. I had just spent the last 30 minutes unpacking what was left of my things. God I`d lived her for 3 years and now, just now, I was officially settled in. I remember I had come to the bathroom to well, use it, but then I stopped in front of the mirror. I guess it had been forever since I`d looked at myself and what I saw as not what I was expecting to see.

I was expecting to see the me from the academy. The little naive honors with pigtails and that goofy red plaid skirt. The girl who wore the silly cape cloak think and the green tie. Who I was now was different. That same little girl was there still but she had changed. Here she was older, wiser, and stronger. Here she was at age 23, the best meister that, even surpassing stein that the DWMA had ever seen. The girl in the mirror wore her hair down, had on a black AC/DC hooded sweatshirt, maroon and yellow plaid lounge pants, and absolutely no footwear, showing off her bright sapphire toe nails.

Overall, I was happy with what I saw. Happy with the way that I, Maka Albarn, had turned out in the end. I smiled at my reflection, watching straight white teeth reveal then self from the tiny mouth in the mirror. Finally drawing away from the sink, I left the room. Walking into the fully assembled kitchen brought back memories.

I wrested my hand on the white door frame and looked lifelessly at the round table in the center of the room. My kitchen looked identical to the one I had at the academy. After all, all of death cities living quarters look exact ally the same. I looked at the three empty chairs around the table and remembered.

I remembered the times I had cooked food while soul waited patiently. I remembered the time I had locked myself in my room and Blaire decided to take it upon herself to cook dinner for us. We could still smell burnt fish in the apartment a week afterward. I sighed and walked into the living room.

I sat down on the red couch and placed my hands in my pockets. I was bored. No one had come by in 3 weeks and quite frankly I was getting worried. Someone had always come by every week. Hell someone was at my house almost every other day! Have it be my sad excuse of a father or Tsubaki and Liz. Someone was always here, and now their absence was tugging at my mind. But in some sense I can understand why they aren't sitting at my house entertaining me. They are all busy. Every single one of my friends have lives.

After we graduated the DWMA lots of stuff happened. Not only did everyone have to figure out what to do with their lives them, we all had to move out and death city had to be repaired. No questions. After graduation, kid took his father position as head of the school. He also managed to gather up enough courage to finally tell Liz about the crush he had had on her for really long time. To kids satisfaction their feelings were well, symmetrical. We were all kind of happy that kid told Liz because Liz was originally going to go back to brook land to search for whatever was left of her biological family. Let's just say she never went back to brook land. The two have been (hopefully) happily married for 3 years now.

Black*Star went on believing he surpassed god although he never really did. He and Tsubaki actually went their separate ways for a while. He had gone somewhere in Nevada trying to find a friend of his from when he was a child. Tsubaki stayed back in death city and became Kids secretary. It stayed that way for about 2 years, black*star wondering around aimlessly and tsubaki actually holding a job. But eventually black*star found he just couldn't live without tsubaki`s support and came running back to death city. Of course tsubaki was over joyed to see him too, truth be told she really missed the little blue monk- I mean assassin. Sure enough, those tow ended up together. They have been dating for 4 years.

So yes I knew my friends were busy. They had partners to cater to and love, and they had their own stuff to do like taxes and all that fun adult stuff. Crona and Patty lived in London as a pair of happy newlyweds. Everyone was gone. I looked over at the table which my T.V sat on. On it was a picture frame, sitting all alone. Ha kind of like me right now. In the picture was academy me, smiling. Next to me stood a man, boy, whatever you want to call him. He wore an orange shirt under a black jacket and grey jeans that bunched up around his ankles. His hair was white, and he had stunning red irises. He wore a devilish grin, reveling his shark-like teeth.

Soul. Soul went missing right after graduation. The sad part was he knew he was going to disappear too, he told me. He told me the night before graduation. He had come into my room, knowing fully well that I was still awake, and slide into my bed with me.

~Flash Back~

I kept my eyes closed as I felt the weight on my small twin bed shift. Soul lay next to me, in flannel pants and a grey tee-shirt, on his back, with his hands folded and rested on his abdomen.

"Maka?" He said in a hushed tone. The way he said my name made me feel warm and safe." Are you awake?"

I rolled over to face him, pulling my comforter slightly higher towards my neck."Yes soul"

"I`ve gotta tell you a few things" He turned his head and looked at me.

"Anything "I said. He knew he could tell me anything.

"Well I`ve been meaning to tell you for a while, it`s big so don`t freak out. It`s just- you need to know or it`ll bother you and you`ll never know"

"Ok soul, I think I'm prepared" I rolled my eyes hoping this wasn`t one of his punks.

Soul moved his head straight forward again and put his arms behind his head." Ok "He took a deep breath "Here it goes. After graduation I`m going to disappear."

I looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

He drew a shaky breath " I mean that after graduation you may never see me I`m going off the map into deep hiding."

"But why?"

He turned and looked at me again, laughed a little at the tone of worry in my voice and said "People want me maka. Especially with what's left of the black blood. There's a guy out there who wants my blood to make really dangerous weapons. We would need an army of steins to take down this guy and his followers. So Lord Death decided that dropping me off the map for a few years might get him off my case."

"Oh..." I said sadly. Soul was my partner. I looked forward to spending time with him after graduation. Sometimes, when Tsubaki and Liz would talk about their imaginary futures with their crushes I would join in too. I would talk about how soul and I were going to be happily married and live out our lives together. But now he was leaving.

"Hey Maka, don't looks so sad. At least I`ll be outta your hair. And I'll come find you when I come out, just for the fun of it k?" He smiled.

"Promise?" I asked, Voice barely audible

"Promise" he smiles that toothy grin of his. I smile back at him but there is still something I want to know.

"Hey soul, Why did you sneak into MY room and lie next to me in MY bed just to tell me that?

"Uh"

"and didn't you say you-" Before I could finish my sentence, soft lips connected with mine. At first I lay there wide eyed and shocked, but then I slowly melt into souls lips. I can feel the sparks where the skin connects, but then I feel him start to pull away. As much as I want to rejoin our lips, to feel those beautiful sensations and sparks, I can`t. My body won't move and souls already pulled away.

He looks into my eyes and blushes streaks across my face. "That is what I wanted to tell you."

He starts to get up from my bed. So I reach out and grasp his forearm. "Soul, wait"

"Hm" He says turning his head to look at me.

"Say it" I say promptly, "Say it so I can be sure that was just what I just thought it was"

Soul grinned and climbed back on the bed. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered "Maka Alburn, I love you with all of my heart. So after I disappear, I pray you`ll be there so I can hold you and eventually make you mine, if you want to that is. I want you to know that I love you before I`m-" Soul was cut off when I gently bit his earlobe. He stopped talking and looked at me. I brought out lips together.

"Hey" I giggled "Stop talking. T asked for 3 words not your graduation speech. Save the speeches for when your president or something" soul laughed a little and I laughed along.

I kissed his forehead lightly. "I love you too"

~End of Flashback~

I opened my eyes remembering that beautiful night. Oh how I missed him. God I hadn`t seen him in 6 Years. He probably forgot about me. I really hope not because I`m still here waiting. Waiting for him to reappear, pop back on the map, fall out of the sky. Ah it could take forever for him to come back but I don't really care. I got time on my hands, and I`ve got no life. I guess it also helps I made a promise to the person that I love.

Suddenly my train of thought was interrupted by my doorbell, such a loud and obnoxious thing. I quickly came to and looked at the clock. It was 5:30pm. I somehow managed to space out for 2 hours, typical. I lazily raised myself from the couch and went to go answer the door.

Just as I answered the door, all I saw was a flash of white before I was engulfed in a tight hug. I let this stranger hold me for a second before I started to notice things. This man had white hair. His jacket was black leather and was obviously either very old or very worn out. His Cologne smelled really familiar. They soul wave length in the room felt just like-

"Soul?"

The stranger stiffened at the suspicion in my tone but then tightened his embrace.

"Hey"

* * *

Have I done better? Am I no longer a disgrace to Fanfiction? I seriously hope so. Oh and That one hater i have? I have said before,I. Dont. Know. How. To. Spell. Thanks love.

Kid: YOU HAVE NO SYMMETRY!

Liz: Kid, be nice at lest she had the decency to pair you with me. She could have put you with Giriko or how ever you say his name. He really has no symmetry.

Kid: *death glare*

Liz: OMG MY HAIR POPPED OUTTA PLACE! CRAP! *scrambles to fix hair*

Kid: It`s ok liz, you dont have to change for me.

Maka: Isn`t this fic supposed to be about us?

Soul: I think so

Magnetic Guardian: Eh they` re arguments are just so amusing. Rate and review!


	2. Welcome

So hello! new chapter doe! So you all dont die! This chapter is actually shorter then the first one, 0.0 shocking ikr!? Well anyway I`m terrible at describing stuff. I still cant spell... just so you know...

Soul: She dosent own anything.

Maka: Hey! Your living in my house!

Soul: I was talking talking bout Guardian -.-.

Maka:Well in that case she owns nothing but da plot.

Guardian: HEY!

* * *

"Hey"

My eyes widened in shock. "A-a-a-a-are you sure?" I stuttered. I was now holding on to him, griping his jacket tightly, feeling the tough fabric against my palm. His soft hair brushed my cheek as he swayed his head to the said and pressed his very own pale cheek into my shoulder. We stayed like this for a while a while. Me, remaining a stiff, motionless statue in his warm, strong, newly masculine arms that were loosely wrapped around my body and him, staying a silent and inferior looking as a puppy. The smell of his cologne became dilated as he pulled away and meet my eyes. He flashed me a signature shark toothed grin.

"Maka" he whispered, finally being able to get a look at my aged face. After all he hadn't seen me in years. "It`s really me, Soul, you`re scythe." He gave me a weak smile. I saw sadness and worry glint in those miraculous red orbs of his. Did he think I had forgotten or moved on? No I hadn`t, I had waited for him, waited all these years. Just like Soul promised to find me after he jumped back on the map, came back to existence.

Just then I realized I was staring deep into his amazing eyes. God it was so easy to get lost in there exotic color. I shook my head. "Hello Mr. Scythe" I gave him a sarcastic smile. Damn I wanted to kiss him. "Please Come in" I welcomed him into my house.

"Thanks" He said as he walked into my house, smiling softly. Damn he was smiling a lot today. I closed the door behind him and we walked into my living room. He looked as he did in the academy, same White hair, pale skin, shark teeth, and enchanting red eyes. But now there were just a few things different about him. Things that made him seem older. Things that made him seem like Soul Eater Evens had finally grown up to be a man. Of course all of these things were physical like the lack of black head band he had worn at one point in time, but he still seemed older and more sophisticated in a way.

I guess that would make sense since he was now, what? 25 years old now? I believe he`s only 2 years older than me. Looking at him you could see he was in shape. Wonder how, the DWMA never really had any workout equipment. That is until black*star decided to hype Kid about it. Who knows what they have now. Whatever Soul was doing when he was hiding though made him complete eye candy. I couldn`t help but drink up the image.

He was definitely more muscular. His biceps and triceps were toned. Soul was definitely a few inches taller. They grey jeans he wore hung loosely around his slender waist that appeared to be toned as well, but he didn't sag. A black belt is pants in place. Having removed his jacket I saw his red tee-shirt, which hid a muscularly enhanced abdomen and chest.

Again I realized I was staring. I needed to pull myself together. He may not even like me anymore, let alone love me. I quickly shuffled past him and sat down on the couch, watch him observe the room. I watched those unique eyes of his scan and ponder every object in the room. They dance over the White framed archways connecting the rooms, the white carpets which he shuffles underneath his socked feet, the oak coffee table, the green curtain hanging loosely over the bay windows, the birch wood book shelves in the corner, the flat screen TV, and finally the piano. His eyes rest on the piano the longest, as to be expected from soul, for he plays piano.

Some of the last stops of his eyes tour consist of the red couch I happen to be perched on and the picture hanging above it. After looking at these things, he looks at me. He then walks over and stands in front of me, saying nothing. He sticks his hands in his back pockets.

"May I?" He asks, gesturing his head toward the seat next to me.

"Oh, uh, sure." I smile and he sits down. I don`t look at him but I feel the weight on the couch change as he sat. This was awkward, the way we were sitting here. We didn't look at each other, he looked straight ahead and I looked down. This was uncomfortable for me. I hadn't seen him in so long, and now seeing him again, in silence, when my last memory of him was a sensually brilliant night. One where he just held me in my bed until morning. The nights were he told me he loved me, or showed it more or less, and I almost let him go. That night was the night him and I decided we were in love, deeply in love, and we couldn't see why we couldn't be together, till death do us part. At that time we weren`t thinking about marriage, we were too young. But that night, as I drifted off to sleep, he whispered words in my ear. He whispered things about our future after he was going to come back, how he was going to make me mine his one day, claim and , eventually, if I wanted to, we could have children together.

But now we just sat here on my couch in awkward silence. I missed him so much. I hadn`t seen him in what felt like forever, but here I was unable to do anything. Finally he broke the silence.

"So, uh, nice house you got here" He said, keeping his head positioned forward.

"Thank you" I said lifting my head so the back of it was now resting of the back of the couch. I let me hands fall to my sides.

"Welcome" He smiled and finally turned his head toward me. "You live alone or do I gotta ditch before the Mr. comes home?" He laughs slightly at his own statement but I can her him mentally cringe at his own words, which makes me mentally smile a little in return.

I giggled lightly "No I live alone" My voice was quiet. Damn Maka get yourself together.

"Oh" his voice lightened a little. "I would have thought u were hitched or at least had a boyfriend.

I balled my hands into a fist, feeling the fabric of the couch glide across my knuckles sending a slight chill up my spine. My voice darkened, "I waited." Soul's eyes widened and I could see his face become softer and glow a little brighter. Isn`t that what they say happens to peoples face when they become happy? Those red irises of his began to lighten as the light in his eyes became more apparent. He knew I remembered him. He knew I remembered us. I finally faced him.

"6 years you waited for me?" His voice shook lightly as he spoke. I nodded and smiled lightly. "Well Maka I gotta tell you something." I looked at him hoping it wasn't that he had moved on and was going to leave me. "I spent 6 years making myself perfect for you."

* * *

So chapter 2. what you all think.

Kid: I think your crazy!

Liz: Have you taken your meds?

Kid: What? No!

Patty: Rate and review


	3. Resoulution

Annnnnnnnnd chapter 3 peoples! This ones actually longer. I know, Guardian has learned to write. Anyway enjoy, dont die ^_^.

Soul: Gaurdain owns none this stuff besides her name and the plot.

Kid: Hey Liz, remember symmetrical jesus?

Liz: *faceplam* please dont remind me

Patty:*calls from next room* KID! YOU LEFT YOUR MEDS ON THE TABLE AGAIN!

Liz:*death Glare*

* * *

"I spent 6 years making myself perfect for you." He said, placing his hand over mine. I could feel the static and sparks like all those years ago, right were the skin connected. Realization hit me, we`d shared these feelings for years. Theses tingles on my skin where his hand touched mine weren`t foreign. I remember them now, feeling them every time his hand accidently brushed mine, the electric flow that swam through my body when we would resonate our souls. I felt things even before the confession, long before, quite possibly it was the first time they used genie hunter. Yes, maybe that was the first time she`d felt the electric pulse. At 16 and 19 they decided they were in love, but they never thought about how long they had actually shared those equivalent feelings.

"Eight years" I whispered, looking at our overlapping hands. Soul looked at me slightly confused.

"Maka" he said "I`ve only been gone 6" I kept my head down looking at our hands.

"No" I said this single syllable word fast and blunt, "We`ve been like this, for 8 years."

His face softened into a small toothless grin. "So you noticed to too" he laughed a little. His laugh was airy and light and it disheveled the tension a little bit. So he knew too. This was most definitely good. That meant I wasn`t a delusional teenager at the time. But then again, maybe we were both delusional teenagers. Who knew?

"You know Maka I really missed you" I looked into his eyes as he finished his sentence. I couldn`t help it, they were just so addicting, enchanting, temping and magnetizing in every way toward my essence. He smiled fully at me, revealing those unique teeth of his. Those teeth that made him special in his own appearance to be copied by no one else. The teeth that made him different from every other soul eating human weapon known in existence. "And look how pretty you are" He gently pushed a piece of my slightly knotted hair behind my ear, leaving the linger feeling of cool were his pale finger traced the side of my face and a tingle were his knuckle brushed my check bone. He then backed up on the couch until his back rested against the arm across from where I was seated.

I looked at him curiously. What was he doing? I slightly missed the distant warmth of him body when it was near to mine. But now the white haired boy was at the other end of the couch looking at me intently, making a picture frame with his hands attempting to fit my face in his view. I giggled slightly at this. Soul that dork. He was like a junior high school student, trying to impress a girl at school, acting like a moron in the cutest of ways. He even stuck his tongue out from time to time and squinted his eye as he adjusted his hand frame to get his picture just right. Eventually he gave up and flopped his hands down and sighed, slouching against the arm of the couch.

"Damn your gorgeous" He flashed me a small grin and stretched, putting his hands behind his head. "I`m definitely glad you're not hitched or taken now. Nope, I think I'll stay and chase away all of your guy friends so you`ll be lonely forever." He laughed and hung his head over the end over arm of chair. I giggled. It`s not like I had any guy friends anyway. I only had my academy friends and him, and maybe a few teachers I still talk. There's also a cat around her somewhere. Not Blaire, I deemed her dangerous and gave her to the academy, who accepted her as special services worker. I have a Taby cat named Equinox.

I just looked at soul as he hung his head over my couch, exposing his pale neck, blue veins running along its length. Those veins were so fragile that kept him alive had almost killed him, had almost killed me. It was the black blood. It was those veins that kept us apart for 6 years. Those small blue threads of life are what kept me from a certain soul eater for a little over half a decade. Amazing how something so vital, fatal, microscopic, and plentiful can effect the world around you and you in such a weird and abstract manner as to keep to people apart for 6 years.

I just continued to look at him. I couldn`t move. I just stared at the man, the one I loved, the one that just reappeared not even an hour ago, jumped back on the map, been recreated, materialized into humanity. Maybe I was trying to process that he was sitting in front of me at this moment, alive and breathing, totally healthy. Or maybe I was in shock. Ya that had to be it. It made sense. Soul's eyes dance across the various bumps in the texture in the white celling and sighed.

"Or you could come over here and be mine" He lifted his head and looked at me, his mouth drawn in a thin line. His eyes gave a questioning look as if he was afraid I was going to reject him and demand he leave immediately for his affectionate attempts. I blushed fiercely at this, only causing the slight hint of worry in his eyes to increase ever so slightly. Limb by limb I moved my hesitant body over to him, watching his face grow softer and calmer. All the time we hadn`t seen each other, all the tension, I didn't know how to react the seeing him.

Something inside me wanted to just talk to him and ask him about his life in a friendly way like we used to. But the part of me that kept me silently paralyzed on the couch, wanted to kiss him madly, explore his newly toned body, and finally wanted to feel him inside of my body. But no, it had been too long, I had just seen him again, and now I was inches away from him.

"Come on I don't bite" He grinned.

"I know" I said. He finally had enough of my timid movements. He reached forward and grabbed me by the waist pulling me to him. I rotated in his arms, about to protest being held, but then I looked in to those enchanted red pits of damn ecstasy for the millionth time today and that was it for me. I reached up and pressed my lips to his. The tension exploded.

I only meant to give him a short and sweet kiss, to just feel his slightly chapped lips against my small smooth ones. I simply I wanted to test the sensation for a simple second with a brief connection of his warmer breath mingling with mine. But as all plans, that one went out the window. I couldn't resist his lips. They were sweet yet rough, and I wanted to taste them more. So the kiss was deepened much to my effort and souls lack of resistance. His hands moved to the back of my head and mine moved to his neck. It felt so damn good to kiss him. Ha look at me, not even an hour ago I was a little church girl saying god, but soul brought out my fun side. It has been 6 years since I touched these lips, 6 years since I have felt this heavenly, since I felt this amazing. Souls kiss is enough to make me damn an angel to hell.

Although our kiss was deep, it wasn`t rough. He was gentle with me. He kept it passionate and fluent as our lips moved in perfect synchronization. But I could tell he was struggling to keep it clean, pushing me back only to bring me forward again. He wants me. I can tell by the way he`s gripping my head, trying not to be rough. His muscles are tensing; I can feel them from where I sit on his lap. Poor soul, I`m driving him mad. Truth be told I want him too, but not yet, it`s too early.

Breaking the kiss he looked into my face, his darkened with worry and anxiety, "Please" his breath was shaky, "Please don`t". I looked at him with confused, fearful, shocked eyes.

"Why?" I breathed, my fears making my voice barely audible. My arms still around his neck, I grip the fabric of his shirt. He tenses at this. His muscles slowly relax. He smiles weakly at me and nestles his face into my neck, his hot breath licking pressing against my skin as he talks.

"Because I don`t think I can control myself, it`s been too long" he pauses, taking steady breaths. I drink in the silence, listening to the sound of our breathing. "I don`t wanna push you. I don`t wanna hurt you" he pauses again but this time instead of silence he leans into my ear and whispers "I don't wanna lose you"

He doesn't want to push himself on me, he doesn't want me to think of him as someone who just wants my body, he, like me, doesn't want to let go. This realization formed in my mind. I realized now that his awkward, Hesitant movements were because of all the longing that he had had, had built up over theses 6 years and he didn't want to jump me unintentionally.

Normally while watching any other person from afar, I would see this resistance toward such activities as beastly and unclean. As a person who was toying with a poor girl for their own sick game. But this was soul, the man who had been locked in the catacombs of the academy for 6 years. He had never been that openly social anyway. Was he playing with me? Why would he? My father played with my mother while they were married a few times and before so.

He had just returned to me thought. After spending 6 years with teachers and rats, would he play with me? Would he whisper sensational things in my ear, seduce me, and then throw me aside like a rag doll? Would he do that to me? The person he said he loved? No, soul wasn`t that kind of person. He would never, he`s more than my scum father.

"Hey Maka, you okay?" soul says worried. He`s studying my face and I`ve just realized my breaths quickened.

"I don`t want to lose you either. Please don`t leave me." I look down. My former thoughts race through my head. Next thing I know I say a phrase I don't really regret. "Please don`t use me" I feel soul tense around me, but then he pulls me to his chest and buries his face in my hair. We sit like this for a while. I feel his heart beating quickly against my face. His body heat coming through his clothes warming my body. His warm breath sweeps through my scalp with each one of his deep, soft breaths.

"Never" He says into my hair, "Never will I scoop that low. Never will I be such a rude person. I`ll never be so unkind, heartless, unloving, to anyone. Especially to you Maka. That would be so uncool." I can hear him smile a little at his old catch phrase while he pauses his speech. I`ll let him continue. I want to hear what he has to say. "I knew when I came back we would have to talk, talk about us. Who we want to be. What we want to do. I didn`t surprise me that after 6 years skeptical of me. I made a promise, I fulfilled it. But I want to let you know, I still love you" He squeezes me a little, "you don`t have to love me back anymore but-" I had heard enough of souls speech.

"Soul?"

He lifted his head slightly farther out of my hair, "Ya?"

"I waited 6 years" My face still pressed into his chest, "6 years I could have moved on."

"Yes you could have moved on. In fact you should of, I may have never came back but-"

I cut him off, "But I love you so I waited" I cling tighter to his chest.

Soul smiled, "you really do don`t you." He rested his chin on the tip of my head. "So, what do you want to do now?"

* * *

Anyone like? Ok well warning for next chapter, it`s gonna be normal *^*. So beware., cuz whats a fanfiction without a little normal life? not an interesting one i`ll tell you that.

Soul: Wow I actually have a heart in this.

Maka: Now we just got to get you a brain :D

Soul: Grrr

Liz: how bout we get Kid to take his meds?

Guardian: ow bout we play the " How many soul eater characters can fit in a closet?" Game? *evil grin*

Soul, Maka, And Liz: 0.0

Stein: Rate and Review or i`ll disect you.


End file.
